IDate Sam
iDate Sam & Freddie is the 15th episode of Season 4 of iCarly, and the eighty-fifth episode overall. It is also the second episode of the four-episode storyline stemming off of iOMG. The episode received just over 4.1 million views on its premiere date. Number of views Plot Sam and Freddie start dating. They have Carly settle numerous disagreements between them, eventually annoying her by having her work out every single fight they have. At a dinner date at Pini's, Carly eventually loses it and tells them off, saying that they shouldn't date if they aren't able to solve their own problems. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a lawn in the Shay's loft, much to Carly's annoyance, even though she admits that it is nice looking at the fake stars Spencer mounted on the ceiling. Also, Gibby tries to raise a pet dog with Carly, even though she keeps telling him she doesn't want to. He names the dog Sir-Licks-A-Lot. Trivia *This is the second episode that starts with iDate, the first episode being iDate a Bad Boy. *Despite it being the second part of the arc, it was filmed before the first part/episode, iLost My Mind. iDate Sam & Freddie Behind-the-scenes (May 8, 2011) *Some scenes in this episode were in the promo portion of iLost My Mind and in Nickelodeon's Epic Summer 2011 promo First iLost My Mind promo, which shows scenes from iDate Sam & Freddie Epic Summer Promo advertises iLost My Mind, but shows iDate Sam & Freddie scenes. *The episode has a newer opening sequence, which is slightly different from the the first new opening sequence in iLost My Mind. *The newer opening sequence has a scene from iParty with Victorious with Jennette McCurdy during her credit portion, as well as new technical effects, and a scene from iCarly.com where Sam, Freddie, and Spencer scream in terror because of T-Bo's birthmark. It also has a new clip of Carly waking up, a clip Sam with Gibby throwing a spoonful of food toward the camera, a clip of Sam and Carly dancing, Spencer whacking a pillow, and he also cuts their coffee table in half with a chain saw. Newer opening sequence *Sam wears the "Screwfly Don't Bother Me- shades of blue" necklace in this episode. *The working title for this episode was "iGet Caught in the Middle" before it was finally titled iDate Sam & Freddie. *This episode could be a possibility for the "Cibby" pairing, as Gibby is happy that he and Carly are going to be able to spend time together, as shown on the second promo. *iCarly tweeted So... this just happened. We STILL can't get over that Sam and Freddie are dating! NEW iCARLY in 2 DAYS!" to promote the episode. *Sam and Freddie are dating in this episode. *T-Bo appears in this episode. *Carly's snoring machine was seen on a Drake & Josh episode, it was used by Harry Doheny. *In the scene where Gibby goes to the iCarly studio to rehearse, it can be seen that the water bottle he's drinking is labeled "Crystal Waters". Crystal Waters was taken from a Victorious episode, Beck's Big Break. *The name of the puppy, Sir Licks-A-Lot, is a play on the name Sir Mix-A-Lot, a Seattle-based rapper who had a hit in 1992 with "Baby Got Back" and is also mentioned in iFight Shelby Marx. *The scene where Carly gurgles her drink and where Spencer makes the lawn, as seen in the promos was edited out to keep the length of the episode 21-23 minutes long. *The two Sam and Freddie kisses were cut short as they appeared longer in the promos because of the young audiences and to keep the length of the episode 21-23 minutes long . *This is the first time Freddie mentions he knows about the chip his mother put in his head as a baby to track him wherever he is located. *Sam also mentions her mom used to put black coffee in her bottle as a baby because it made her dance funny. *Sam wears more accessories in this episode than she has before and she has a necklace with a mini-remote, so she can boo people on the street. Freddie also sports a new gray Penny-Tee which has the phrase "Penny Tease" in red letters on it. *This is the first episode where Sam refers to Freddie as her boyfriend noted by the line "This is not how boyfriends behave!" *This was the sixth and seventh time Nathan and Jennette have had an on-screen kiss thus far for iCarly. The first as Sam and Freddie in iKiss The second as Freddie and Melanie in iTwins. They've also had to kiss twice for iOMG as Sam and Freddie, where Dan revealed they shot the kiss two different ways. The one after that in ILost My Mind and now twice in IDate Sam & Freddie not counting practice kisses or do-overs. Also the fourth and fifth Sam and Freddie kiss. Goofs *In the iCarly Studio scene, Sam's remote necklace can be plainly seen outside her shirt until they cut to Freddie when he mentions brushing her hair. In the next cut, her remote necklace gets mysteriously tucked under her shirt. *During Sam and Freddie's date, there is a goof in props. There is a fly made of glass on the table, but 11 seconds later the decorative glass fly is gone. *During the scene in the restaurant after Sam takes a bite of the lasagna and starts talking with her mouth full there is a piece of lasagna stuck to her chin. When she turns around to talk to Carly less than a second later the lasagne is gone. Quotes Spencer: Hi! I made a lawn! Gibby: That is ''a lawn! '''Carly': See? This ''is why I don't like to leave the house! '''Sam: 'while frustrated Unbelievable. Spencer: You don't live here. Freddie: Sam Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! Sam: back over to Freddie Fine, talk! Freddie: Okay it's not that I don't appreciate what you were tr-- Sam: and walks away Freddie: You walked away again! after Sam Carly: Alright listen, Sam, Freddie should be able to complain about people to you without worrying that you're gonna put them in a hospital! Sam: grumbles I guess... Carly: And Freddie, even though it's a little extreme to violate a man with bees, you should least appreciate that Sam did it because she cares about you. Freddie: sighs ''Yeah, you're right. ''to Sam and smiles ''I'm sorry. '''Sam: 'too ''Give Mama some sugar! '''Freddie': Okay, I wanna know. Sam: a silly voice What'chu wanna know? Sam: I can't believe you're being so cheap! Freddie: '''I can't believe you're being so pushy! '''T-bo: I can't believe I still don't have my 36 dollars! Sam: to Freddie ''This is ''not how boyfriends behave! Freddie: Uh, yes it is! Sam: Ok, let's go ask Carly what she thinks! Freddie: Let's do it! both get up and leave the Groovie Smoothie T-Bo: Wait, Wait! What about my 36 dollars? Gibby: 'Carly? I'm coming in, I got a friend. ''up a puppy '''Carly: '''Awwww, a puppy? '''Gibby: Yeah, isn't he cute? Carly: 'Yeah, he's really cute! ''the puppy '''Gibby: You hear that little guy? Mommy loves you! Carly: Uh, uh, why did you call me his mommy? Gibby: Well you know, Sam and Freddie are always hanging out together now, Carly: Yeah? Gibby: That means you and I are gonna have more time, just the two of us! Carly: Yeah? Gibby: So I figured sharing a dog will give us something to talk about! Carly: Nooooo... Gibby: I named him Sir Licks-A-Lot. Carly: 'That's really cute but it's your dog okay? So don't go thinking I'm gonna have to take-- ''holds up the puppy and the puppy licks her nose Aaaaaw! Sir does lick a lot! '''Spencer: AHHWHH! OH MY GOD! into the kitchen from the back door, covered in smoke and ash Carly: ... What happened to you? Spencer: You guys... realize how flammable gasoline is? It's really ''flammable! '''Carly': Don't you guys wanna go to dinner by yourselves? You know, like, just the two of you? Sam: Nah, everytime we're alone for an hour, we fight about something. Freddie: So, we want you ''to come with us, 'cause you always come up with smarts ways for us to compromise. '''Sam': And anyway, have you ever had ''the lasagna at Pini's? '''Carly': No, it's good? Freddie: Good? to his cart Sam: Uh, it is so ''good that when I die, please bury me naked in a bathtub full of Pini's lasagna! '''Carly:' annoyed ''I'm just supposed to sit here and ''wait for you guys to have a fight, so I can'' settle it? '''Sam: 'as she looks back at Carly Pretty much! Freddie: We'd'' really'' appreciate that. and goes back to eating Sam: a mouthful of lasagna Ohh, what do they put in this lasagna to make it so incredible?! Freddie: Uh, I don't wanna start an argument, but you might wanna finish chewing before you talk... Sam: a mouthful of lasagna What is this, "Pick on Puckett" night? Freddie: to Carly Carly, is it wrong to tell a person that it's not polite to talk with their mouth full of lasagna? Sam: to Carly and scoffs Is it wrong for a person to pick on every little thing I do? Carly: as she slams her fork down and, gets up Yes. And yes! You both should be furious with each other! over to their table and pushes Sam over hard Freddie: Well, I wouldn't say I'm furious. Carly: Well, you should be furious! What guy wants to go on a date and watch a girl go: Sam's table manners "Bleh! I'm Sam Puckett! Bleh! Wa-wa-wa." Sam: offended Freddie: ...Ew. Carly: Sam And how can you sit there and listen to that whiny nub go: Freddie nitpicking at Sam "Bleh! Too much Parmesan! Bleh! Don't chew with your mouth open! Bleh!" Seriously! Why don't you two just pick up your forks, and use them to jab each other in the eyes?! fork down on the table. Paul ''{random guy who has been pestering Carly}'': up next to Carly I'm also a photographer. Carly: This close to callin' the cops! walks away Carly: Sam and Freddie's plates after dramatically walking away ''I deserve this lasagna. ''and walks away again Carly: '''Those stars you put on the ceiling look so cool. '''Spencer: Good. 'Cause it wasn't easy getting 'em up there. Carly: 'What about that moon? '''Spencer: '''Even harder. That thing weighs like 60 pounds. '''Carly: '''Wow. '''Spencer: '''Yeah. Had to use a bunch of big long screws, and a steel cable to stur— ''fake moon and stars come crashing down on Spencer and Carly '''Spencer and Carly: groan Photo Gallery See the photo gallery for iDate Sam & Freddie here Video Gallery See the video gallery for iDate Sam & Freddie here See also *iOMG (story arc) External links *Where to order Sam's "date-night with Freddie" necklace *Plot Synopsis TVGuide.com *RobSp1derp1g's iDate Sam and Freddie Review References 502 Category:Season 4 Category:Seddie Arc Category:Sequels Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Shipping Category:Season 4 episodes